


The Same, Yet Different

by ElizaBethmWritesCrap



Series: Archived Allurivan [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Discovery: A Voltron Xeno Zine, F/M, mentions of nsfw, nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaBethmWritesCrap/pseuds/ElizaBethmWritesCrap
Summary: My piece for the Xeno Zine, Discovery. It's not actually that mature, but I wanted to cover my bases. Please enjoy!





	The Same, Yet Different

There is a concept of balance within the humans’ culture called Yin and Yang; two pieces of a whole that bear a small piece of the other, as explained to Allura by the paladins. Yin, the dark, passive, and feminine entity, perhaps symbolized by a princess turned politician: a beacon of hope to the universe in the fight against its enslavers, like the silent light of a moon amidst the darkness as it offers strength in the most grim of circumstances. Yang, the bright, active, and masculine entity, symbolized in Allura’s eyes by a leader hidden within shadows: an unexpected ally to those who would fear him simply for his heritage, one who gives his life up to chance each and every battle, as ferocious as the sun, even when the reward is bitter thanks and heated glares. Yin and Yang, two roles which, on their own, create little change against the chaos that threatens them. Pitted against each other, as though enemies, they become the cause of chaos.

Allura remembers white-hot hatred when she first met Kolivan, fogging her sight so that he appeared to be nothing more than another Galra; he was an enemy, another vessel that bore the blood of the man who had killed Allura’s father. Even as Kolivan had knelt before her and proclaimed loyalty to her, Allura had colored his positive expression with her own negativity until it seemed nothing more than a sarcastic jab made to undo her. Yet, as she was forced to battle by Kolivan’s side, his brightness bled through the wall of darkness she had built around her heart. From the hardened mask of duty bled tired eyes and the thinnest of smiles, and from the silent commands poured the cries of pain for each fallen ally. With each interaction, she saw deeper into Kolivan’s heart, and felt her own being dragged into the light.

It had not been a surprise when their duality became physical, starting from simple touches of comfort and turning into embraces of safety. Each interaction they moved closer together, stayed side-by-side longer, and felt the other’s nature seep deeper inside their own, until finally something had clicked. Like pieces of a puzzle, they slotted together perfectly beneath Allura’s bed sheets, emotions strong enough to burn. Yet, even after such complete harmony, they had faltered, unused to being whole. Kolivan had been beside himself after that night, having held Allura through slumber as though she would disappear, only to become flustered and torn when they awoke. Meanwhile, Allura herself had been trying to piece things together, part of her blinded once more with disgust, though that was slowly being drowned out by the overwhelming rightness that she felt inside of her whenever she caught Kolivan’s eyes. They had not spoken for days after that first night, both so unsure and unready to face what they had discovered.

All the effort of staying away from one another had been in vain, however, for the next time their eyes met emotions poured from their lips and they ended up nestled within Allura’s bed once more, tears and gentle whispers gluing them together throughout the night. From then on, Allura’s hands felt far too heavy and empty when they were not encased within his, and her body felt cold and alone even when she had mountains of blankets atop her. In the depths of lonely nights she would lay awake, her soul yearning to feel the dip of Kolivan’s weight on her bed, or to feel the strange toes of his feet meet her own as he trapped her legs between his. Indeed, the similarities they shared bound them when together, but the differences between them became what Allura mourned most when alone: the feeling of fur against soft skin when Kolivan slotted his thighs against hers, or the way his eyes would cloud with lust whenever Allura attempted to mimic his purring. It became something revered between them, an intimate confession of devotion whenever the two lavished each other.

Ears became significant, and Kolivan would lick and nip Allura’s elven-pointed lobes with just as much eagerness as Allura held when she scratched behind his fluffy counterparts, always searching for that special spot that made his chest vibrate with satisfaction. Kolivan would never bite hard enough to make her bleed, but the feeling of his sharp canines roaming from that sensitive skin to her plush lips always sent shivers down her spine, as did the feeling of his roughened tongue dragging across her own in heated kisses. While Kolivan adored the smoothness of Allura’s mouth, she was similarly addicted to the scratchy drag of his, never able to remain quiet when he used it on the rest of her body; Kolivan had memorized the trail from her breasts to her thighs early on, knowing how to make her come undone with his teasing and able to make her see stars when he finally lapped at her core. Allura, too, had learned eagerly exactly how much Kolivan adored the soft, wet recess of her mouth, and could make him whimper and beg with merely a few well-placed licks. 

Kolivan’s taller stature was substantial, and though most nights Allura would be the one settling upon him, she relished the moments when Kolivan would encase her body with his own. Seeing his expression turn heated and watching as his instincts took over, laying upon her in a silent claim, never failed to make Allura moan. No matter how Kolivan pinned her, Allura never felt trapped; instead, she only felt loved and protected when embraced as such, for Kolivan was too gentle and too devoted to her pleasure for any imbalance of power to occur. In fact, she knew he adored watching her astride him, swallowing him up in greedy movements that made them both shudder. Though Kolivan was large enough to make their joint connection look swollen, Allura held the endurance to milk their experience to the last drop. That physical strength, so disproportionate to her size, was one of the many things Kolivan adored about Allura, as he had admitted while experiencing a lust-induced fervor. 

More so than their passionate peaks, Allura and Kolivan both savored the aftermath most. As they would huddle together, still warm and entwined, whatever stresses they had held would break. Kolivan, so bold and seemingly resilient to emotion, would mourn openly for the lives of those that had perished beside him. When he was at his limits, Kolivan would curse himself for letting down Antok, and Allura would hold him tightly and remind him that he had no control over fate. Though the wound never fully healed, Allura’s touch and breath had the effect of a healing salve, lulling Kolivan into a fitful sleep that would leave them both sweaty come morning; only then would she finally let him go. Similarly, Kolivan would brush away Allura’s tears when she felt the loneliness of her species’ eradication set in, and nuzzle her face until she laughed, or encase her within his warm arms and hold her until she could no longer feel alone in the universe. No matter how they raged during the day, two leaders tasked with the burden of protecting too many individuals to keep count of, during those last moments before slumber, they could not muster bitterness or anger. Only their fears remained, and while they had once seemed insurmountable when faced alone, together Allura and Kolivan could chase them away from their resting place.

The more the two lovers shared (their bodies, their burdens, their beliefs), the easier it was to stave off the darker thoughts. Establishing a routine had come naturally, and Allura allowed herself to take joy in the mornings instead of dreading them. Claws would brush through her long white hair easily, and in turn she would braid the equally white strands of her lover into his signature braid. Though they would dress in near-silence, they were always touching, be it brushing a hand against the other’s or stealing a soft kiss. Both leaders would place their masks of confidence on before facing the universe together, hand in hand until the last moment before their bedroom door slid open each day. Two beings, the same, yet different, experiencing life together in a way neither had been able to fathom before. Yes, Allura believes the humans may have been correct about the Yin and Yang: Alone, they hold no power for change, and as enemies they cause nothing but destruction. But when joined together?

Together, working as one, they hold the strength of a thousand fiery suns, the heart of a thousand watchful moons, and the support of all the billions of sparkling stars around them. Together, they are a perfect balance between the destruction of an empire built on death, and the renewal of freedom in life. Perhaps, together, they can even be enough to find not only the end of the war, but a life after words, hand in hand.


End file.
